pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reika Kasugano
Kasugano Reika is a mysterious idol with an unknown type who uses the brand Dreaming Girl and Rainbow Diva, which contains recolors of other coords. She is very good at hiding her emotions and can often been seen with a neutral face and rarely talks unless she is asking a question.When she is dancing or performing on stage, her personality changes and she smiles a lot more. She owns the Prism Voice, but isn't a Vocal Doll. She can do a Prism Live with a harp. When she does do a Prism Live, Star Feathers also appear on her. Her debut song is Nth Color (Rainbow Live June) Although this is unknown to anyone, Reika is actually a Prism World Messenger. She took up the name of Kasugano Reika to hide her identity. She arrived in this world after she got lost on the Rainbow Road and found herself in the World of PriPara. Since Prism World Messengers are supposed to stick to worlds with Prism Shows, there was an error and she lost her ability to do Prism Jumps. Her manager is Peacock, who accompanies her on her journey after Starn went to Rinne. Peacock works quite hard to find out more about the PriPara World in hopes of finding a way to allow Reika to return to the Prism World. Personality In the Prism World, Reika is shown to be a very happy-go-lucky girl and outgoing. Due to her cluelessness about the PriPara World, Reika is a very quiet girl who rarely ever speaks to avoid saying something embarrassing. However, she is very clueless about this world and often questions many confusing terms like Making Drama and Cyalume Change. On stage, Reika's personality completely changes. Her personality is similar to when she is in the Prism World, and she performs Making Dramas and dances with ease. Like when Rinne and June perform, Reika also lets out some kind of out-of-this-world sparkle when performing. Significant Coords Creamy Blue Coord (Nao's unnamed casual coord) - Her casual Coord in PriPara Rainbow Diva Cyalume Coord - Her Cyalume Coord Performance Coords Sparkling Rainbow Coord (Good Coord) (Debut Coord) More to be added ^^ Lives Debut Live - Coming soon ^^ Relationships Hoshizora Mizuki: She is the one who first saw Reika when she was dancing in the PriPara Park. Mizuki hopes she would join SHiMer as their 4th member Todo Shion: Shion often questions why she doesn't know basic PriPara knowledge, and is currently investigating her to find out the mysteries behind her in secret. Todo Hikari: Hikari is usually the one who answers Reika's questions. Hikari taught Reika about most of the things that go on in PriPara. Sometimes, Reika interrupts Hikari's performances (like Rinne and Naru) and they perform Prism Lives together. Shilulu: Shilulu and Reika are both very curious girls, and Reika thinks Shilulu is very cute. Kotori Bokerdole: Reika hasn't met Kotori yet, but heard about her from SHiMer and Shilulu. Reika hopes she wakes up and she decided to do everything she can to help with the Haru&Koto Come Back Live. Trivia * She is the first known PriPara Idol to be a Prism World Messenger * She is the first idol to have an unknown type * Like June, Tsukiko also disguised herself to not show her true form, although she ended up looking similar to June * When alone, she reveals her feathers even when she isn't on stage